Some like it HotBOCD
by lucyintheskywithdiamonds77
Summary: It's the end of the school year and people are getting ready for the summer. The PC and Briarwood Boys think that all the drama is done but who knows how much can happen in two weeks?
1. Those damned Diesel's!

Whenever Massie Block slid on that special pair of dark wash Diesel's, she used to be filled with a symphony of joy. But as she stared at them, she was plagued with the constant thought of what she and Cam had done. Bearing it no longer, she took the worn denim and threw them out the window.

Gone.

Forever.

But as soon as she fell onto her plum colored duvet she felt a burn behind her amber eyes. She knew that the flames burning behind her shadowed lids were another constant reminder that she had cheated on Derrick. Massie Block felt suddenly drained and weak. She had no idea how to deal with the situation. She couldn't ask the Pretty Committee because Claire didn't need to know that Massie and Cam had done the nasty. Many times. All over his house.

But even though the scorching heat of guilt burned her eyes, she knew that she would never be able to tell Claire. She would hope and pray to Gawd that Claire would never put the pieces together, Cam would forget it and that Massie wouldn't feel so funny whenever she thought about Cam…

The only thing she knew to do was go pick those jeans up off the lawn.

***

Alicia felt her iPhone buzzed and picked it up with I'm Wired coated nails.

**Massie: Hey leesh**

**Alicia: Hey mass guess what!**

**Massie: wat? Got any good gossip? I've been low 4 a couple days**

**Alicia: Deff. Request 50 gossip points por fah-vor!**

**Massie: K. now spill!**

**Alicia: apparently Cam's rents* found 10 condoms under his bed! USED!**

…

**Alicia: Mass, u there?**

**Alicia: Maaaasssieeee?**

**Massie: Hey sry. Had to pick up Bean's poo berries. ******

**Alicia: lol! ******** poo berries stink**

**Massie: g2g leesh**

Alicia Rivera was not a stupid girl. She knew when someone was lying.

"But who?" Alicia thought out loud. At first it was a matter of deduction, but from the lame excuse of picking up Bean's poop (which wasn't even allowed in the Block house) to her avoidance of the juicy bit of gossip, Alicia already had her answer.

"Massie Block cheating with Cam Fisher," Alicia said to herself with a smug smile. "Who would've thought…."


	2. Sweating it out for you Ch 2

May 22

Massie sat on the creamy leather interior of the Range Rover in desperate need for some Secret.

Massie knew that Alicia knew about what her and Cam had done and-damn her!- she had practically handed Alicia the answer on a silver platter. This morning, in an attempt to look holy and innocent, she had donned a pristine white Lacoste button down, lemon yellow Lacoste cardigan and a bouncy nearly knee length grass green skirt.

Massie brought a pearly-pink nail to her mouth and quickly withdrew it. She was nawt that desperate. Knocking her pink flats together she desperately waited for Alicia. When was she going to get in the car? Was she always this slow? Gawd, please do not let her talk about the "incident" last night. Massie bit her glossy pink lips and finally saw Alicia emerging from her massive palace/house in a navy silk Thread Social pajama romper and gold t-strap sandals. Catching sight of Massie's car she threw her sunglasses on and took an even slower amount of time to walk to the Range Rover.

Is she doing this on purpose, Massie wondered? How much did she already figure out? Gawd, please do not let her know. Please let Duh-livia rub off on her for once.

Pulling out a tiny Chanel No. 5 vial, she sprayed the calming, classic scent through the air of the Range Rover. Inhaling the smell, she reached her inner alpha and slipped a placid smile over her nervous features.

"Heyy Mass! What's up?" Alicia grinned slyly at her now calm friend, her luscious dark eyes sparkling sneakily. She daintily sat down on the leather seat, once marked with Massie sweat and was surprised to find that it was smooth as ever. Why was Massie being so calm? Didn't she know that Alicia knew?

"Not much, but I get better looking every day!" Massie and Alicia cracked up, secretly eyeing each other behind happy facades. Massie smoothed her glossy straightened hair and waited for Alicia to take notice. As long as she got as far away from Cam, sigh, it was okay. She knew Alicia wasn't the type to strike first with an army.

"Ehmagawd! Your hair! Fab, love it!" Alicia touched a silky strand and contemplated craftily asking Massie about Cam.

"I spent for-ever on it! Thank gawd for flat irons!" Massie held up a tanned, shell pink painted hand up to Alicia's naturally tan one.

"So, did you hear?"

"About?"

"Simka Reshke's highlights! Ehmagawd! Gold is tackier than fake Versace!"

"Ehmagawd and Benny Reynolds, did you see her? She looked like she stuffed Nerf foot balls down her shirt!" Massie smiled ecstatically and continued the conversation of gossip and boy rating.

Alicia took a breath and laid a delicate hand over her C-cups. "Did you see Jeremiah? Damn, he buffed up. Yumm-e!" Alicia licked her lips flirtatiously and they cracked up.

They didn't realize they had gotten to Dylan's house until the flaming redhead tapped on the tinted window.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They screamed, grabbing each other tight. It made Massie flash back to the time when she had hosted her very first boy-girl Halloween party. Dylan, Vader, Derrick, Cam, and her had crowded into the tiny bathroom outside. Once she had gotten close to Cam, Alicia and Olivia barged in and stole them away. Yum, 7th grade Cam…

"Hey, thanks guys, love you too," Dylan rolled her cat-like emerald eyes, rapidly engaging Alicia in conversation with Alicia about something that Kori said to Strawberry about her buffalo hips…

Massie turned away from them and thought about Derrick and Cam, hating how she compared them. She liked Derrick, they were the perfect couple ahb-viously, but Cam was just so good in bed and he made her feel special and…

Massie's heart fluttered and thought about that sacred night they shared. Even though it was cheesy, Massie was only reminded of the deep kisses, breathy whispers on her perspiring skin, the way Cam held her close…

But, Massie and Derrick were perfect. Breaking up with him and practically jumping Cam's delicious bones was a surefire way of telling BOCD: "_Hey! I just dumped Derrick because I wildly fucked Cam last weekend!" _

And that was nawt acceptable.


	3. Grass lawns are for loversCh 3

**A/N Hey, sorry this took so long to post! I've started to co-write this chapter with another friend of mine and we might be able to get chapters out faster. Woot! R&R Thanks!**

Kristen Gregory settled her dark blond head onto Griffin Hastings' sharp shoulder. Even though it was an unappealing cushion, she relished the small fifteen-minute brunch period they had.

Griffin turned Kristen's relaxed chin and planted a kiss on her thin lips with his plump ones. The kiss took her by so much surprise that she left her mouth hanging open in an awkward manner.

"That surprised, huh?" Griffin laughed in his grating voice, trying to ease the awkwardness he felt. He liked Kristen, he genuinely did. But he felt weird and stupid and…like a tool when she just sat there gaping at him like a retarded goldfish. He ran his hands through his shaggy, choppy, dyed black hair and released a smile on Kristen's behalf.

_Do not act like a tool, do not act like a tool, do not act like a-_

"Griffin? You there?" Kristen was waving a hand in his blank face and he nearly blushed. But he didn't. Guys don't blush.

"So, you have Degautti next right?" Kristen said referring to their dick of a history teacher, Mr. Degautti. He liked to wear extremely tight pants-tighter than Griffin's own-that showed off his package, a gross white wifebeater, and a tie. He looked supremely stupid. It was also pretty obvious he was a small penis guy or else he would be wearing stylishly baggy jeans like the rest of the boys. It wasn't his teaching that annoyed Griffin-he actually taught very well- it was how he carried himself, like a supreme asshole that tossed a winning smile towards hot chicks and made them swoon. Ha, yeah right.

"Dude, he's such a dick. Have you seen his pants?" Griffin cracked a smile along with Kristen as they shared a secret joke. They had created the tiny penisman joke between themselves. They secretly called Degautti, Small Wienerman.

"Duh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, nuh, SMALL WIENER MNA, SMALL WIENER MAN!" Kristen screeched in delight, her nasal laugh heard all round the courtyard.

Griffin and Kristen fell to the glossy, green grass in a fit of giggles, him trapping her under a thin arm. He pulled her close and planted another kiss on her lips, unable to stop him. She leaned in and twisted a lock of his jet-black hair, loving him every second they kissed.

Griffin pulled back and sat on his haunches, exhaling a kept breath. "Well," he smiled secretively at Kristen as if no one else had seen the kiss. "Nice shirt, new?" He fingered the thin black cotton between his two fingers, noticing the low neck and creamy skin practically laid out for him.

"You like?" Kristen tried to say coyly, feeling the urge to put on her mother-approved baggy oatmeal sweater. The way Griffin was looking at her, almost as if she were a piece of meat, it made her cheeks flush a deep scarlet. She liked the hungry look, but it made her squirm at what he was thinking about.

"I do like," Griffin grabbed her face roughly and attacked her mouth with a ravenous thirst. They melded together, like copper and silicon, mixing and blending to create a new compound. Kriffen?

They ate each other's faces off for what seemed like hours, but was really just two minutes. A light _Ach-hem _came from some distant far-off place.

"_ACH-CHEM_," The voice said again, louder this time.

Kristen moved her head towards the annoyed sounding voice, trailing her lips across Griffin's angular cheek absentmindedly and smiled when she felt him shudder.

"Kuh-risten, we have t-ew more minutes until Mr. Douche-gautti's class. You coming now or do you need to finish breakfast?" Alicia crossed her arms across her chest, which was covered up in a lemon yellow tie-neck blouse. She tapped cream crochet ballet flat, which added to her high-waisted, navy shorts. Kristen gazed enviously at how long her legs looked and quickly gave a good-bye peck to Griffin. She scooped up her light blue Puma messenger bag and waggled her pink-painted nails at her grinning boyfriend. Griffin got up as well and slung his black messenger bag over his thin-teenage-angst chest, smiling at Kristen.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They walked their separate ways across the leafy courtyard, over to their group of friends.

"Ehmagawd, you were, like, totally making out with him in front of EVERYONE," Alicia looked at Kristen with dark-brown eyes, a renewed interest in them. She hooked arms with Kristen and skipped happily away. They got over to a calculatedly bored looking Pretty Committee, all clad in pre-summer wear and frivolously expensive sunglasses.

"Kris, are you a cannibal?" Massie asked with a grin that reassured Kristen she was talking in jest. She tilted her enormous gold D&G shades, waiting for Kristen's answer.

"Nooo," Kristen replied in a sing-songy voice, mirroring Massie's smile.

"Then why were you eating face?"

They all cracked up and exchanged high-fives, subtly looking to see if anyone had caught their display of true friendship.

BRIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!!

The bell sent a tremor through the lounging sophomores, who were lying in the grass doing a combination of texting, talking, and rolling joints. The beautiful students grabbed there bags and leisurely walked towards the giant oak doors, even though the second bell had rung.

*****

Dylan Marvil twisted her hands together and stared at the clock again.

_Five more minutes till brunch, you can do it Dylan. Only five more._

Visions of lemon bars and reduced-fat wheat thins with sloppy helpings of butter danced in her mind. Her mouth started to salivate and she heard groans from her stomach.

She tried to concentrate on the boring Algebra 2 teacher talking monotonously. Degautti really made her disgusted sometimes. The too-tight pants and slangy I-am-so-hip-with-these-young-kids way. It was revolting.

Dylan tied her hair back and felt like her face was flushing. Her forehead broke out into a sweat and little images of Douche-gautti's pants smeared in butter was stuck to Dylan's vision. A throbbing started at the back of her mind, slowly infiltrating her aching brain and banging on it like a belligerent five year-old.

Each throb hurt more than the last, making her hold her head in her hands.

_This is okay, I will be fine. Just two more minutes and I can go to the nurse. She'll let me go home, she will._

Even after she repeated this mantra to herself, several times, she could feel the pain intensify tenfold. The iron hammer smashing into her skull became too much and she weakly raised a shaking hand.

"Yes Dylan?" Degautti said, attempting slouch like the other sophomore boys.

"Can I see-nurse," She felt ready to puke and covered her mouth.

"Yes? Ms. Marvil, what MAY you do?" Degautti smirked like an asshole.

Dylan stood up and bolted out of the classroom, hands clapped over her mouth and her class gaping as she left.


	4. Cigarettes and love handlesCH 4

**10:03**

**Brunch at BOCD**

**The first floor's Girl's Bathroom**

Dylan Marvil was sitting on the azure tiles of the girl's bathroom, her face in the toilet's porcelain bowl. Ever since she had run from Algebra 2, a queasy had wrapped itself around her soft stomach and had been tightening for the past hour. Now here she was, angular face deep in a bowl where people went to the bathroom, tears running down her face, and a stomach twisted in one part fear and two parts hurting.

"Come on," She squeaked, tears slipping past her clenched lids, drawing mascara tracks down her quaking cheeks. She felt the hurl come then leave. Again.

"Ow. Please. I promise you stomach that I'll only eat nice foods, no more junk to upset you. Please," Dylan whimpered to her stomach. Her stomach felt the need to hold a grudge against her, because it stayed put, contorting and making her feel wretched with every passing moment.

Dylan attempted to heave, she really did, but it would just not happen.

The snake inside her belly coiled itself inside her aching middle, causing Dylan to cry out in pain. Not only was this torture, but also Dylan was missing time IM'ing with the Pretty Committee. They would take her silent unexplained IM's as a sign that she was mad or didn't want to talk and then they would in turn ignore her and then they would never talk to her again because of the stupid bile caught within her innards!

She felt the quaking vomit inch up her throat and couldn't take it anymore.

Forcing her face back into the gleaming white bowl, she grabbed blindly for a toothbrush and forced it down her throat. She uncorked like a stubborn bottle of wine, letting the snake out of her intestines.

She settled back on the chilly tiles and rested a burning cheek on it. Her entire body no longer felt heavy and bloated, but…light.

She felt like her thick and disgusting demeanor slip off and in its place was a lithe, enviable goddess.

Dylan laid a slightly shaking palm onto her pale stomach. The toothbrush had left a nice hollow feeling in her stomach, so delicate and light, as if she was floating on air. She felt empty and thin.

A smile settled on her face as she lay on the same azure bathroom tiles for the rest of the night and continued to be there for the whole morning.

**11:27**

**Lunch at BOCD**

**BOCD New Green Café **

"Where is she? She's been missing since second period," Claire muttered to herself, searching for a mass of scarlet curls. Sighing inwardly she sat down at her spot, placing a chip into her delicate pink mouth.

"Dyl ran out of Algebra 2, she looked like she ate bad sushi," Kristen said, giggling at the overused joke. She tugged at the hem of her dark wash denim short shorts and stared longingly at Griffin who looked at her with the same stare. She sighed. Claire envied how close they were, the intimacy they had. Cam barely gave her gummies anymore. He was acting so distant that it started to make her resent him. He was into making out, but apparently to him talking was _out_. She hated it. She angrily squeezed a mustard packet onto her chicken burger.

"Shit, do you think she's okay?" Alicia said, taking a delicate bite of her California Roll. She crossed her legs primly as if that would erase her use of an unladylike word.

Massie grinned lewdly at Alicia and sunk her blindingly white teeth into a cheese less turkey wrap. "I think she'll be fine. She'll puke a couple of times and then we'll never have to listen to hear bitch and moan over her "love handles"." Massie air-quoted.

Claire looked from each giggling girl, knowing fully well that it wasn't nice to laugh at how self-conscious someone was of their weight. But she laughed along anyway. She knew it was expected out of all of them. Laugh at others misfortunes. _Schadenfreude. _Claire laughed inwardly to herself. In a way by beating others up they kept inflicting pain on themselves. They were measuring themselves. _Were they good enough? Sexy enough? Pretty, smart, flirtatious enough? _All the girls at BOCD did it. Being a _schadenfreude_ was like some exotic, addictive drug. Something that everyone took without knowing. It was a constant test that happened every moment, making sure they knew their stuff.

"…Kuh-laire? You there?" Massie was waving her tanned hands in Claire's dreamy face. She smiled and went back to barely eating her lunch.

"Are we up for summer shopping after school? I have a need for white shorts. And more of those sandals! Don't you love them?" Massie looked at everyone expectantly.

"Of course! They are the epitome of sex!" Alicia said, slipping the syllables off her tongue and flipping her inky hair across her face in an exaggerated manner. The girls crowed with laughter, flipping their own hair and making a look that said, "I am SEX".

"Hahah! But how can sandals be sexy?" Kristen smiled and raised her thin eyebrows and gestured to her own gunmental silver flats.

"No, no, no Kris! It's not "sexy" it is Sex. As in, the capitalized version," Alicia answered; flipping her hair back and checking to make sure she had no split ends. She smiled a toothy grin and hooked a silky lock of inky hair behind her ear.

"So, shopping at the three B's?" Kristen asked taking her wrapper filled tray to the trash. For a moment Claire realized how Kristen was dressed; black Splendid v-neck, tiny dark wash shorts and a blue studded belt. She wondered if Massie noticed Kristen adherent new love of the color black and studs. Claire prayed that Massie wouldn't blow her top because of the obvious influence of Griffin. Already Massie hated that Griffin was so doting on Kristen while Derrick was just so…not. The Grifsten, if you will, were so often together and thinking together that they might as well have been sharing the same body.

Claire started to pick at her cuticles.

One of Massie's perfectly arched brows was cocked and her lips were curving in a particularly malicious way. Claire could see that a clever ego-smasher of joke was headed Kristen's way.

"Kris-" Massie was cut off by the sound of Bean barking. They all looked surprised until Massie pulled out a ringing iPhone 3GS. Her amber eyes quickly scanned the secret message, a smile crawling onto her face.

"I've got to go. Leesh, see you in English!" Massie was gone in a flash, leaving behind a mere spectre of Massie. Claire looked at Alicia and Kristen who were completely dumbstruck; lettuce leaves falling out of their open mouths.

****

**11:42 AM**

**Cam's Car**

**Cam's house**

"Hey."

"Mm?"

"You got a smoke?" Cam held out his silver lighter from his leather jacket. The jacket was thrown haphazardly in the back of the glossy dark car along with the rest of their clothes. She pulled a thin French cigarette from her True Religion shorts and stuck it between her full lips. He flicked the lighter and let her have a puff before taking it for himself. She smiled and reached over to kiss him, not even minding the still lit cigarette burning near her ear. He broke it, mouth grinning, eyes glittering and he placed the cigarette back in her mouth.


	5. Not forever but right now

**Cam's Room**

**May 24****th**

**11:18 PM**

Cam fingered one of the soiled condoms that had been lying under his bed. It wasn't the sex-the sex was great, the best that he'd ever had in his sixteen years-it was that he was afraid.

More than afraid, he was freaking shitting his pants freaked out.

_***_

"_Hey, Massie? Is that you?" Cam saw a shivering, crying, designer clad girl on the street corner. Her tiny frame was shaking from the tears and she just looked so distraught, he couldn't just __**leave**__ her alone._

"_Hey, Cam," She wiped her mascara stained cheeks with the hem of her dress-he didn't know what type of cut or how curvy it had made her look. She looked so drained and sad that it made him forget about Claire's clinginess for a moment._

_She smiled weakly and bit her lip while giving him an overt once over. Did he blush? He couldn't remember. He smiled cockily back and watched in satisfaction as she flushed a deep scarlet. _

"_What's wrong?" Cam set his bony butt on the street corner's smooth pavement and looked straight into Massie's amber eyes. She sighed and fished a cigarette and lighter from inside her bra, lighting it and taking a drag. A plume of dove grey smoke curled into the dark air and she directed her gaze towards his dark jeans. She placed a slender hand on top of them and stroked his leg absentmindedly. _

"_My rents were being especially anal today and caught me smoking and grop-on their new white carpet." She cast her eyes away and he could see her cheeks had flamed a brilliant red. He brought his mouth closer to her ear._

"_Just smoking Massie? I thought Henry was at an out-of country lacrosse tournament." He watched her intake of breath and the shivers up her spine. "Its okay, Mass. Henry won't find out." Who was this cocky ass hole that was completely taking advantage of this innocent girl? He needed to stop this moment and walk back to Claire's and apologize for not wanting to talk and confess feelings. Uck, even thinking about his feelings with Claire in his head sounded gross. _

"_Camille Fisher, you wouldn't dare," She said, her tone icy and eyes sharp. She repeatedly clenched pieces of her dress with sweating palms and bit her lip simultaneously. _

"_Why Massie Block, you think so less of me." He laid a palm over his heart and smiled mischievously at her. "I would never dream of touching y-" Massie's bare lips were suddenly attached to his own and he was shocked for a second. _

_And even though she had legitimately started it, he couldn't pull away, he just couldn't. Her lips were so soft and bare unlike Claire's cheaply glossed ones. Her hair was in soft ringlets and he threaded his hands through them, luxuriating in the softness. _

"_This stays between us Camille," she had hissed into his ear, biting her lip as he picked her up and bit her earlobe. She flicked her burning cigarette onto the ground._

"_Of course, Mass, of course," Cam had said. She wasn't his girlfriend, nor was she his friend. She wasn't a forever but she was good for right now._

_***_

He flung the dirtied latex on the ground and turned onto his side. He had expected Massie not be a virgin when they had clambered onto the bed and she had slipped on that first condom. He had raised his eyebrows when she had emitted a cry of pain and asked her what was wrong. She was only a sophomore, sixteen, with strict parents and very white sheets.

It was cool that they had done it. This was the obscene _it_ that put the idea in everyone's minds that they were the poor fat virgin that wasn't doing _it_. He had never done it before with Claire; she only liked to make out. She had strict-by Westchester standards-parents and had very white sheets also. So why didn't she want to? He recalled her wanting to talk with him, not just "slobber over each other's faces while he blindly attempted to fondle her chest and behind."

Cam giggled inwardly at Claire's prude ness. She couldn't even say "ass". Massie had been wonderful and that was the problem.

His stupid cocky assholiness had repercussions that he hadn't thought of. This is why he stayed the sensitive boy who was nice to mothers and DIDN'T do their girlfriend's best friend (even though she had enjoyed it). Apparently girls got sentimental about "giving" their virginity away to the boys that they loved. Cam wasn't looking for love, maybe something different. What had Derrick called it?

Fuck buddy.

A person that he was connected only physically never emotionally.

But what if she got attached? And tried to get him to love her? And Claire-he couldn't even comprehend.

"Ugh!" He slapped a pillow over his face and forced sleep to come.

**Sorry! I had insane-o writer's block and couldn't concentrate at all on the story. I will be updating more frequently now. Woot! R&R, favorite, pick your fancy. –lucyintheskywithdiamonds77**


End file.
